Perilous encounters in Dystopia timeline
Micoda's journey #'The First Trial.' Micoda vs. Santes on Dystopia's battle arena as a challenge for the rank of #1. Santes was carrying out his promise to Memoxara to defeat Micoda, but in the end he felt Micoda's heroism and had no will to continue. #'The Second Trial.' Micoda vs. Hadras the Flametongue Dragon in the Infernal Pit. Micoda was sentenced to purification by flame in Infernal Pit, which resulted in his re-energization and heightened senses. He felt the presence of Hadras and forced him into a fight. The short and swift battle heavily injured both combatants. Hadras teleported away and Micoda was left with grave injury. The event invoked his Bestial Regeneration and allowed him to heal. #Micoda and Heart vs. Lady Alios in Camburian Mountains. The bird-like lady inflicted a serious wound on him, but Micoda attacked her relentlessly before she had a chance to regenerate. #'The Third Trial. '''Micoda and Heart vs. Shadow of the Neoden in the vicinity of Revolution Realm. The menace that had plagued Revo for a long time emerged to destroy Micoda who approached the realm, but chose not to flee despite the warnings. They fought with both countering the other's attacks, but Micoda slowly reduced the power of the enemy and survived its last suicidal attack. #Micoda, Heart and Segh vs. Glowing Predator in the sands of Sepmornia. Micoda, in order to obtain money, took on the task of fighting strange silvery beast with high defenses. It had overcome all other living things in the desert, but the creature still fell to the might of Micoda. #Micoda and Heart vs. Devos the Ritualist in Qau Canyon. A madman confronted Micoda at an outdoor altar as he explored the canyon, wishing to sacrifice Micoda for its master, Qau. Micoda found the enemy tricky to fight due to it being a supernatural creature bound by fire, and Devos even landed an almost lethal blow at the cost of his own life. It was only through Micoda's will to live that he succeeded in living through it and continuing on. #'The Fourth Trial. Micoda and Heart vs. Qau the Vengeant. The master and namesake of the canyon was entangled deep in a void, and as Micoda approached it, he noticed Alba, the cunning mastermind, lurking to see what would happen if Micoda fought Qau. Alba even decided to help in the fight and detonated light-affinity grenades to lure Qau out. Qau, however, noted its enemies to be a "disciple of The Clocksmith" and "the true Doombringer". Having lost to a fake Doombringer earlier, Qau had a vendetta coming. He cast a shadowy field to prevent Alba's participation in battle and confronted Micoda with its Ghast and demon underlings. #Micoda, Heart and Alba vs. Qau (second battle). Alba had once again proven his skills by entering the barrier and helping in defeating Qau's underlings. Qau focused the darkness of the area into himself and battled with its greatest attacks of darkness manipulation. Finally, Qau was pressured into using forbidden arts, and it accessed Soulfire. Micoda, as urged by Alba, accessed Adocimicoda's power, and fought but ultimately got hit by a whip of Soulfire and fell - yet Alba did not accept it. He urged Micoda even further: to access the true power ofAdocimicoda. Micoda did and overcame the approaching erasure of his existence, sending the Soulfire attacks back and forcing Qau to seek vengeance with a suicidal attack, which he easily overcame. #Micoda vs. Thorn Lizard. Micoda wanted to leave Grimthorn Peninsula, but was stopped by the emergence of a dark lizard. It attacked with several helpers that had gas-related attacks. While they pushed Micoda to the brink of defeat, Micoda used his newfound power of Adocimicoda to easily overpower the beast. It took several new forms before running out of energy and dying. #'The Fifth Trial. '''Micoda vs. Shadowguide. The mysterious, yet somehow familar assailant confronted Micoda by appearing to have no weaknesses, yet taking a hit only through Micoda's cunning in close combat. However, it struck Micoda down with a shadow-based attack, leaving his fate unknown. Samael's perilous encounters The spirits seem to acknowledge Samael's efforts in the way they did for Micoda. #Samael and Arcagus vs. Granato. The explorers encountered the powerhouse and bodyguard of the exploration team, who now was bound to the ruins. He considered all mages, including Arcagus, to disturb the ruins with his desire of exploration and curiosity, which forced him to battle them. Both sides used a lot of techniques to overpower each other, but Arcagus, reformed by Khalmotep, chose to use up his energy but let Granato live on. #Samael vs. Lutir. The leader of the explorers wanted to see Samael's power. Thus, he threw the spirits into disarray and used an overwhelming elemental technique, Gaean Furnace, to try and trap his foe. Samael, however, fought back with his summon, Revyl, overwhelming Lutir's blue flame. #'The First Trial. 'Samael vs. Prince Geralinus. Even though Geralinus, who was revealed to be a mad seeker of immortality, had interrupted the fight between Lutir and Samael, he wished to duel without summons. Geralinus showed a remarkable array of techniques taught to him by his master, Rolfen. Samael fought and realized the inherent knowledge of techniques within him due to his connection with Micoda - who in turn was the master of Rolfen. The knowledge proved superior, but even so Samael was only able to stay alive as he subconsciously triggered his supernatural power, Link of Destiny, and reflected Geralinus's last attack. The prince fell into tears in the face of the prodigy and gave up on his immortality, dying right then. #'The Second Trial. 'Samael vs. Pettex Petrov. The man who Samael found inside the pyramid claimed to be Lord Jan Petrov, but regardless presented itself as an unwelcoming scientist and sought to take Samael down at any cost. His elemental attacks were potent, and Samael had to fight to his limits. However, Samael summoned Dreampaw and disrupted the battle in order to allow Samael to find Garthiel. #Samael vs. Grex's hounds. It turned out that there was additional security at the unknown temple, as Grex, one of the most high-ranking officers of the Infinite Legion, had placed rune circles to summon hellhounds to defeat trespassers. Samael was quite exhausted and fought back by using his knowledge of summons to have the hounds submit and flee. #Samael, Lord Revo and Lutir vs. Ghosts of the Neoden. The souls freed from the grasp of corruption as Shadow of the Neoden felt Samael, who had been called the successor of Micoda, and challenged him into a battle as a team of four. The battle was even, but Samael proved that his command over summons was extraordinary and that they would not be able to finish him, prompting the last of them to concede and submit to his call as the summon Vanguard. #Samael, Lutir, Ghejyen and Javier vs. Growing Nightmare. A vicious exponentially expanding plant filled with hatred appeared out of the tranquility of city of dreams. It attacked in a straight-forward manner, forcing the explorers to use a lot of strength to deal with it. As they attacked the creature, Ghejyen was badly injured and Javier and Lutir found themselves unable to do much of importance. However, Samael and Revyl could assist in weakening the enemy, though The Clocksmith's invisible intervention was what dealt the final blow against the plant. #'The Third Trial. 'Samael, Lutir, Ghejyen and Javier vs. Lord Jan Petrov / Blood Waher. The master of the city of dreams stood alone, but armed with his full strength to attack the people who had understood he was not Lord Jan Petrov. His fantastic arts of manipulating as many as twenty weapons proved very dangerous for the explorers. The king of blades was, however, interrupted by a well-timed grenade by The Clocksmith. This saved Javier from certain death, only knocking him unconscious. The battle developed with Samael and Ghejyen hiding behind an excellent defense. Lord Petrov released his dreaded strength with a darkness-powered vengeful uppercut and killed Lutir. Finally, Javier rose from his unconscious state and revealed the identity of their enemy. #Samael, Lutir and Javier vs. Blood Waher. As the truth was finally out, Waher attacked but was struck down by Ghejyen wishing to join the fight. The preparations made by Samael and her helped ensure victory, as Ghejyen struck with a devastating attack, Godhand of Dreams, shattering part of the city into ruin. Waher and Lena Meridian sunk into it, believed to be dead. #Samael vs. Marudeux, in a summoning duel. With the doomsday device, Paradox Gate, looming in the horizon, Marudeux challenged Samael into a battle. Samael had the strength of Sol Paul, the Rising Sun by his side, as it somehow supernaturally cancelled the effects of Paradox. Samael summoned Revyl and Marudeux called forth a suspicious boulder, which was in actuality the devastatingly powerful Chrocanth. He called Dreampaw to assist on attacking the peculiar summon as well. The battle did not go as Samael expected. Taking note of The Clocksmith's advice, he ignored the rules of engagement and destroyed the enemy summon with the Might of Light rather than dying following the rules. In the end he was saved by The Clocksmith's forbidden technique. #'The Fourth Trial. 'Samael's group: himself, The Clocksmith / Torpad of Raneba, Lutir, Ghejyen and Javier vs. Marudeux, Herald of the Paradox vs. Hadras, the Flametongue Dragon and Clairvoyant Seer, followers of Phantom of the Apocalypses. Samael could not let the situation slip by and analyzed Marudeux , finding out that the entity was bent on enabling the eventual rebirth of the world, Paradox, by having all life reduced to nothing! The Clocksmith knew that there were no more secrets to be held and told the most important information he had discovered: the followers of Phantom of the Apocalypses were alive at their invisible fortress and abusing the Paradox for their own ends. As if called, Clairvoyant Seer and Hadras ambushed The Clocksmith and Samael, respectively. The Clocksmith gave Samael an opportunity: to summon one final time with all his strength he had received from the Sol Paul, the Rising Sun. Samael, however, chose to spend the moment to call upon Will of the Universe, which turned out to be Khalmotep. She merely lended her strength but allowed Samael to use Link of Destiny to further power up Sol Paul, giving him a tremendous advantage over the battle. The Clocksmith unleashed his full power, revealing that he was actually Torpad the Silversmith! Hadras and the Seer seemed cautious of the proximity of Infinite Legion, and ended up retreating. Marudeux did the same, with all of Samael's group following suit. Micoda's return #'Micoda's Sixth Trial. 'Micoda and Arcagus vs. Rolfen. As Micoda progressed through the first floor of the grand fortress Crimson Spiral, he faced his former ally, Rolfen, in a wolf-man form. The wolf's heart had been tainted beyond measure and he struck with dark techniques of immense power. Micoda, having just been freed from Shadowguide's custody, proceeded to face him with all his power. His purifying flame, however, failed to save the soul of the wolf, whose darkness leaving the body caused him to be reduced to ashes. Melody's perilous encounters Melody the musician is one of the chosen of Khalmotep; however the order of her battles or their exact number is not confirmed. ??. Melody vs. Lord Daksa in Third Universe. Melody noted that his battle style is tricky and hard to define. ??. Melody vs. Eden. Melody conquered the might of Eden to be able to summon it. Grex's perilous encounters As Khalmotep has chosen Grex to be one of her chosen and thus directly challenged the control that Alypos has over him, his path is rarely straightforward. #'Omen of Death. 'Grex vs. 'The Pyro-King. 'In a mighty battle, Grex fought against the battle-hungry flame elemental of unprecedented power left in the wake of Beast of Omens. He overcame it, even though he was wounded by its sharp attacks. #Grex vs. Tutor of the Dark and Keeper of Screams. Attempting to proceed through the Black Tower to confront The Three Mages, Grex faced the guardian of their lair and the lich librarian, who were capable of using their students as puppets to defend themselves and launch unexpected attacks at Grex. However, Grex's sheer power dominated them and allowed him to proceed. #Grex vs. The First Mage and The Third Mage. The mages talked with Grex to understand what he was after, but ultimately his reasons did not matter; Alypos was ready to destroy them without any remorse. The First Mage was killed and The Second Mage loomed in the background, ready to fight. He even saved The Third Mage from taking a lethal blow by deflectingGrex's sword. Afterwards, he revealed his true form: Beast of Apocalypses a.k.a one of the three original clones of Micoda the Doombringer. #'Omen of Death. Grex vs. Ehrnezga. It became clear that Ehrnezga was a mighty opponent as he initiated their duel by shattering Grex's sword that he had scratched earlier. It also seemed like he wielded more powerful versions of Micoda's techniques like Tempest Seed - Firestorm. Grex was ultimately close to being defeated in their clash of epic blasts like Draconic Judgment and Breath of Domination that cost Grex both his arms, collaterally killing The Third Mage, who was already unable to act. However, Shadowguide showed up, prevented Grex from getting killed and questioned the motives of Ehrnezga, who had sworn allegiance to him. Ehrnezga chose to live until the end in his own way, creating a suicidal explosion with Tempest Seed - Firestorm which killed all three of them. Micoda's journey continued #'Omen of Death'. Micoda vs. Khair Algon, ruler of time and alchemy. Using its power to pull Micoda through space-time, the master behind the actions of Shadowguide wielded absolute power and wished to kill Micoda as a propagation of war. However, Micoda was able to access the power of Adocimicoda, use the Paradox to counteract a chrono-lock, and deliver a surprising counter-attack that shattered the nexus of the golem's energies and restored him back to his time. #'Omen of Death. 'Al-Cados, Micoda, Revo and Lutir vs. Cursed Zenith, the remnant of curse of the titans. Finally understanding the nexus of the curse, Micoda's allies entered World Seal chamber from Revolution Realm to do battle against the manifestation of the curse. During the battle, Micoda and Revo were injured and Al-Cados and Lutir were killed. The conclusion of the battle is unknown. Ferengeil #'Omen of Death. '''Ferengeil (Diablos) vs. The Magician. The villainous boy kills Arcagus, the previous host of Khalmotep's influence, in front of Ferengeil and forced him into rage, intent on destroying the enigma. Arcagus's soul and the influence entered him, giving him access to new powers. The incident at the temple #Micoda vs. Samael. Having become corrupted by the dark energies of The Magician, Samael faced Micoda in a duel to buy time for his new master's plan. Samael had summoned his Vanguard forward. The summoned creatures had erected a dark barrier, but out of nowhere on a ship in the middle of a desert'' appeared "Captain" Eteris that destroyed the barrier and confronted the summons. The battle was an exchange of powerful attacks between the first two hosts of spirit of Khalmotep, but ultimately Micoda was careful not to kill his ally, and triumphed. He had severe injury, however. #Ferengeil and Brimstone vs. Falwadbor. Out of thin air appeared a berserk, large guardian hound. Unaware what exactly they were fighting, Ferengeil and Brimstone were unsuccessful in dealing much damage to it. However, Ferengeil unleashed his Living Hell Mode and dispatched of the beast. Planekeeper #Planekeeper, Revo and Trinitius vs. Atlas, the Gatekeeper. Marudeux planned an attack against Revolution Realm with a Paradox Gate, which then led the Gatekeeper to abandon their post and fight the men inside the realm. His speed was extraordinary even in such confined environment and he threatened to kill the unconscious Eteris if they continued. However, Revowas prepared for combat and managed to trap the creature after figuring out he was a summoned creature, then blasted it into pieces after it decided not to give in to interrogation. #'Omen of Death'. Planekeeper and Trinitius vs. Marudeux, Herald of the Paradox. In order to attack the Paradox Gate itself, Planekeeper and Trinitius entered its corridors. Marudeux decided to fight them on its own, until what appeared to be an enigmatic mastermind decided to come mock him. That man was Welkere, and Marudeux attempted to kill him in a single blast, only to realize it was a great ploy to absorb the energies of Marudeux. It was an energy entrapment puppet constructed to imitate Marudeux. It would take over the functions of theParadox Gate and have it collapse, prompting the man to have Marudeux "face him in the final battleground". Marudeux's "final battleground" #Samael vs. Marudeux in a summoning duel. Marudeux summoned the "pinnacle of evolution" and his last summon, Chrocanth, while the ghastly assassin Siegmund was fighting the others at the other end of the arena. Samael called forth the betrayer, Garthiel, who burnt vengefully with flames against Samael himself before destroying Chrocanth. However, its blow was mutually lethal for the summoned creatures. #Ferengeil, Brimstone, Robert Baramov and Seleka vs. Siegmund. Siegmund the summoned assassin fought the others, but despite its cunning it fell to the strength of Marudeux's enemies, namely that of Ferengeil. #Samael, Melody and Micoda vs. Marudeux. Finally, Marudeux unleashed his own powers and continued clashing against Samael, but as they battled, Melody used her songs and Micoda attacked. With their combined efforts, Marudeux was driven to a corner where it had to use its last resort against them. Revealing his master plan, he used the special material, Dream Dust, which was used to construct the arena. He used it to transport the arena into a road in flight, ''but only carried Samael, the chosen of Spirit of Khalmotep, to a final duel. #'Omen of Death. Samael/'Marolos vs. Marudeux, Herald of the Paradox. Samael chooses to summon forth Sol Paul, which he knows to contain powers of Paradox. Yet it only summons forth Melody, who has become one with Sol Paul! This forces Samael to make a drastic decision to defeat Marudeux. He chooses to ''fuse together with Melody, and become one with her and Sol Paul to form a wraith-like masked entity wearing an emerald cloak. This entity, Marolos, fights and defeats Marudeux with its powerful energy attack, Life's Flash. Infiltrating Crimson Spiral #'Omen of Death'. Marolos (Samael & Melody), Micoda and Welkere vs. Catastrophe, Peerless Swordmaster. Using the Bridge of Tomorrow, the group runs into the guardian of the fortress's upper level, Catastrophe, who will not let them reach Gega. Samael found out that he could not survive without becoming Marolos, so they were forced into the form. Catastrophe fought with its full strength, dueling with his powerful swordplay against Micoda while being attacked by Marolos's energy techniques, but fighting back with his own like Hunter of Nemeses. Catastrophe was pushed towards the end of his powers, forcing him to unleash the forbidden technique, Fallen Blade Mode. In it, he broke through Marolos's seemingly sure-kill Desolation of Plains. However, he was unable to dodge Micoda who impaled him with his own sword and collected that of Catastrophe's: the legendary Skyfire, Blade of Dueling. #'Omen of Death. 'Marolos (Samael & Melody), Micoda and Welkere vs. Gega, the Master of Crimson Spiral. The group finally faced the mastermind who had caused them so much grief and manipulated them from the shadows. Welkere finally fought for real, and Marolos and Micoda proceeded to use their full strength. The man, however, proved to be exceptionally capable in wearing them out, using his "taxing" style. Even though Marolos attempted to crush him with mentally and physically powerful Wail of the Sun, he used Micoda as a human shield. When Welkere connected with the powerful close-combatHowl of the Millennium, he was unfortunate to learn that his opponent was not all that human, and still managed to stay on his feet. Their moves failed one by one, but even so he was unable to finish them off. Even a seeming headshot at Micoda was cancelled by some strange power. In order to get rid of them, Gega opened a portal for his servants to come through. All of them were still equally surprised, when Ferengeil's servant, brute-force monk Brimstone appeared through the portal. Gega's minions were locked in combat against Ferengeil and Robert Baramov. Now disillusioned about his chances, Gega fled towards the end of the fortress, where a mysterious shrine lied. Marolos went insane and disappeared. #'Omen of Death. 'Ferengeil, Robert Baramov and "Seleka" vs. Clairvoyant Seer and Hadras, the Flametongue Dragon. Ferengeil had decided to give it his all to enter his birthplace and seek out Gega. With Brimstone gone through the mysterious portal, Ferengeil received the Spirit of Khalmotep and understood what had transpired. Yet Seleka of Revolution Realmappeared to help, just as he had on the battleground on the world below. This allowed them more of a fighting chance against the two dreaded enemies. Eventually Ferengeil wore Hadras out, who had to use his dragon form. In the instant that the dragon hoped to unleash a purging wave of energy and get rid of its enemies, Seleka made his move and cut the dragon's head in one fell swoop, killing it. Baramov unleashed Overloaded Axe to destroy the Seer, collecting a remnant of its energy, Orb of Uncertain Futures. Ferengeil took with him the dragon's heart. #'Omen of Death. '''Ferengeil vs. Gega, Hand of the Phantom (and technically Phantom of the Apocalypses). Ferengeil found something unbelievable at the end of the fortress: an unarmored, sleeping Phantom of the Apocalypses. But what mattered to him was Gega, who was the primary target of his revenge. Ferengeil unleashed a new kind of power which was Pure Vengeance Mode and attacked the man. Phantom used his mystical techniques to cause the attacks to backfire and Gega to remain relatively unharmed by them. ''"You cannot escape the dream! No one can!" ''he shouted ominously. Ferengeil realized that the seeming sleep and no initial energy flow in the Phantom was a ruse only to distract him, but he would not be stopped. Ferengeil unleashed Devil's Vendetta, an all-in move that physically struck to the target. Phantom's mystical intervention failed to contain the sheer power and momentum of the attack, with the blow pushing Gega off the platform into a sure-death fall. With the attack's power wearing off, Phantom responded with ''"Burst of Banishment!" ''and caused Ferengeil to fall, purging the fox of all its Modes and powers, falling down to the sands of Sepmornia. Vs. Phantom of the Apocalypses #'Battle for Humanity's Future. Micoda the Hero, Welkere the Supreme Sage, & the warriors of Revolution Realm: Seleka, Therigem, Frosing of the Wolves, Neolin, Trinitius and Lord Revo & the servants of Ferengeil: Brimstone and Robert Baramov (& Moth of Infinite Legion and Grafen, General of Ghasts) vs. Phantom of the Apocalypses, Emperor of the Crimson Spiral Fallen but never completely so, the Spirit of Khalmotep was now ready to counter-attack. Wielding the power of itself rather than that of people, it summoned forth the power of nature and chose to wield Light. It rose upon the platform, Altar of One Power that lied in the skies, and the mighty warriors of Revolution Realm joined it, which allowed it to finally recognize that "Seleka" who had been helping Ferengeil was merely someone in disguise. The mystical goliath unleashedImages of Ruin, a fearsome mental assault to destroy everyone's will to fight. The Spirit of Khalmotep understood it had to choose a champion. Naturally, the one hero for the task was Micoda, who became coated in Light, relieving others of the distress caused by Phantom. The flash also succeeded in reminding him of a long forgotten memory of a similar moment in his battle against Alypos, where he establishedInfinite Legion. The first few attacks already proved how formidable their foe was. Micoda charged into battle and cut the Phantom's index finger, only to have it stab him in the chest seconds later. However, he went berserk instead of dying, and the assault upon the Phantom continued. Welkere managed to unleash seals upon the monstrous entity, but they seemed to have no effect. The attacks continued but they understood any mistake could cost them their lives. Two new unexpected combatants appeared: Moth (a.k.a Silver of The Trinity) who was carrying the Spirit of Khalmotep and Ghast General Grafen. Their attacks were seemingly effective. However, the moment Grafen pulled his longsword out of Phantom's torso, it exploded upon him and killed him on the spot. As Phantom showed no remorse and struck back, many of them, including Brimstone, Neolin, Therigem and Trinitius, suffered heavy damage. Welkere started to use more of his power and told the others that Phantom's power was from the very fact that it had knowledge of every possible angle of attack its enemies could use due to the fact that "it had dreamt of all possibilities in its sleep", and was the very reason they would have to [http://utopist.wikia.com/wiki/%22Escape_the_dream%22 "escape the dream"]. Welkere emphasized that only novel techniques and unexpected things could possibly surprise such a clairvoyant enemy. Micoda's berserk attacks only caused him to be crushed under the Phantom's fist. As the group continued to fight back against the overwhelming might of their foe, Welkere finally attempted a powerful and possibly final blow: Unmaking of Phantoms. However, that seal-based and highly original extremely damaging technique still failed, as Phantom went to drastic measures to cut off its own skin and shred its armor. That way Welkere was unable to unleash the power of the seals upon the goliath. Phantom of the Apocalypses went even further by crafting a new runed skin to cover it, appearing even stronger. #'Battle for Humanity's Future ('part 2) vs. Phantom of the Apocalypses, Runic Form Welkere and Revo unleashed their full power and went after the enemy who had collapsed the platform on which they battled. As Revo unleashed the close-range Winds of Revolution, the Phantom took minor damage only to attempt a fully powered counter-attack. Before he could smash his enemies with it, a masked agent of Khalmotep parried the attack with seemingly its bare hand, negating it. The Phantom of the Apocalypses was now entirely shocked, and quickly moved back. Its ability to plan ahead had been compromised. The caped individual was revealed to be Heart, Micoda's wolf ally who had been killed by Clairvoyant Seer. It repelled the Images of Ruin that was unleashed upon it and struck back with Blade of Courage, a move used by Micoda. It also cut through Phantom's attack and focused upon Moth, the one chosen by the Spirit of Khalmotep, to throw him a fragment of Khalmotep's power, Ring of Linked Steps. to the surviving guardians of World Seal, Welkere charged energy to prepare a suicidal explosion to kill Phantom, even if it would kill everyone else fighting the Phantom as well. He did damage the Phantom, but it shattered the souls of the fighters present. Phantom emerged victorious but was severely damaged. It later faced Rudigar in a duel, severely damaged. Ending the madness of Marolos After leaving Moth to do battle against Phantom of the Apocalypses, Spirit of Khalmotep attempted to re-unite with Marolos, who had been lost to madness after the fight against Gega. Marolos had appeared at a curious scene at an unknown peaceful town in Stardust Rim, having just purged a house from existence. A green observer, The Magician, Lutir and Heart the wolf-man all arrived at the scene, with all of them leaving except for Lutir, saying back as he wanted to observe Heart who wished to do battle against Marolos. Heart pummeled Marolos, now a being ablaze like an elemental with both Viridian Voice and Might of Light ignited throughout it. Through its attacks, Marolos's shell of energies destabilized enough to let Spirit of Khalmotep escape and be absorbed into Heart, uniting the two emissaries of Khalmotep against the powerful elemental. 1.'Omen of Death. 'Heart, the Hand of Khalmotep vs.Marolos, Ally lost to Madness Recognizing the immense power that it now wielded, it unleashed Disastrous Claw (a variant of Tempest Claw) and dealt follow-up critical hits upon Marolos. To finish things off, the wolf-man unleashed Viridian Seal of Slumber and Emerald Imprisonment to contain the being for ages to come. However, Samael's voice could be heard as it began to be sealed away by the technique, and he communicated through runes an ominous prophecy: '''THE NEXT AGE WILL NOT LAST. EVERYTHING WILL FALL INTO RUIN. The power of Marolos imprinted upon Heart's skin, granting him the powerful Runic Imprint of the Blessed Prophet. Final confrontation #'Battle for Humanity's Future'. Rudigar, the Rune Master vs. Phantom of the Apocalypses, the Desecrator. For unknown reasons, Rudigar had used his aptly called Unfathomable Rune and left his post as the Captain of the Guard to detect Phantom of the Apocalypses and face the mighty goliath alone in the skies. Rudigar's battle prowess was immense, and the two barely exchanged attacks before culminating in a clash of their strongest techniques: Godhand of Dimensions as a novel technique fromRudigar and Downfall of Elements to sever all runic power from its enemy from Phantom of the Apocalypses. In a flash of light, they became trapped in a powerful explosion that the Phantom recognized as its end and cried out, understanding the futility of its situation. Interlude to the next age 1. Mark of the Godhunt. '''??? (Godhunter) vs. '''Chronos, God of Time A strange white-clad male hunter appeared at a dimensional shrine to assault its occupant, Chronos. It activated a strange new ability called Mark of the Godhunt, creating a wheel-like insignia in its palm and allowing him to perceive possible spoils of victory and ascertain the identity of its foe